And The Winner Is
by MidSummerDream94
Summary: Today is a day for celebration in Ferelden. Twins Elizabeth and Jessica Cousland are now of age, Prince Cailen has announced that will someone's hand in marriage at the Cousland's party.  But who will it be?
1. Spoiled Anora? UmNO!

A woman stood on the field her short, dark brown hair barely covering her emerald green eyes. She smirked at the man in front of her, his sword and shield drawn. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to attack me. If you're just going to stand there I'm going to take a nap."

The man smiled. "That kind of talk won't work on me. How many times do I have to tell you that little sister?"

"Are you sure about that Fergus? Last time it did." Her smirk growing wider as Fergus glared.

"That's because you taunted me by saying that the only reason I couldn't get women was because I wasn't big enough to satisfy one." Fergus' glare hardened while the woman laughed. "But seeing as I now have one….." He smiled. "It brings up the question. Can you get a man little Lizzy?"

"Fergus…..how many times have _you_ told me? No man can handle her." Came call from the edge of the field. The call came from a woman with her nose in her book.

Fergus smiled and mumbled. "That's true".

"Stop calling me that. I'm not ten anymore!" 'Lizzy' yelled.

"Are you sure little _Elizabeth_? The way you acted just an hour ago made me think you were still that little girl with braids in her hair yelling at Nan to bake her cookies."

"That's because…." Liz started.

"You're lordship. You're ladyships. You're parents will like you to get ready. The guests will arrive in an hour."

"Well I guess there goes that. Come on Jessie….we've got to prepare for our party."

'Jessie' looked up from her book. Her long blonde hair falling in to her eyes. She tucked it back behind her ear to revel sky blue eyes. "I'm coming."

"I still can't see why Mother and Father are making a big fuss out of this." Elizabeth said as they started to walk towrd they're rooms.

"They're making a fuss because it's you and Jessica's eighteenth birth day. You're both of age and Mother wants grandchildren. That and Prince Cailen has chosen his betrothed and is proposing to her tonight."

Elizabeth made a face. "I just hope it's not that stuck up spoiled brat, Anora."

Fergus laughed. "Rumor has it that he's most likely to ask her, you, or little Jessica."

"Oh I hope he knows that I hate being tied down to a man." Liz said crossing her arms around her chest.

"You say that now big sister…..but wait till you find a man that is able to handle you bold, high strong, smart mouth personality." Jessica said still reading her book.

Elizabeth looked at the younger twin. "I'm most likely not going to and I'll be stuck here with Fergus, his little Antivan love, and how ever many children they have for the rest of my life."

Jessica giggled. "That's not true. You'll find someone soon enough."  
>"Either that or Father will force me to merry Tomas Howe."<p>

"I can imagine that. Little Tomas' and Lizzy's running around Vigil's Keep. Little Lizzy is by the fire they're youngest in her arms.. Tomas comes up, kisses her on the cheek. And that simple kiss turns into something spicey. Both their clothes are on the floor..."

"Shut up Fergus or I'll gut you!" Elizabeth yelled hitting the oldest Cousland child on the back of his head.

"Maker's breth Liz. I sware you'll hit me so hard one of these days and my brain will fall right of my ears. Oh look it's our rooms...I'll help Oriana with her dress." Fergus quickly went to his room, slaming the door shut.

"What an Orlisan noble woman. Come on Jessie we better get in to our dresses."


	2. Smart mouthed Liz? NO THANK YOU!

Jessica sat at the edge of her bed with Elizabeth kneeling behind her.

"So….who do you think Cailen will ask?" Jess asked while she felt a slight tug of her hair.

"Personally I don't think Cailen would want a wife that could kick his ass in a fight, so that rules me out. Then it comes to a tie between you and that stuck-up bitch Anora. Both her and our fathers had been friends with Cailen's. He's got a soft spot for you. A really big one at that. Anora scares the shit out of him from what I can see. And come to think of, Mother always says that every time he's around you he gets that look in his eye. What look she never tells me. Always says 'When you're older you'll see it too.' And with that said, I think he'll ask you. Though if he does ask Anora I'll be the one to jump on him and tell him he's a sodding mad man." Liz said all the while putting the younger twin's hair in a bun. "There I'm done."

Jess looked in the mirror. "You really think so?"

"One hundred and thirty seven present. Now come. I bet half the guests have already arrived." Said the older of the two as she got up, heading to the door.

When they arrived at the main hall, the two Couslands saw that Liz was half way right. Guests have arrived, but not the amount she guessed.

Fergus and Oriana where the first to approach them. "There you two are. We'd thought that you jumped ship to Antiva."

"Not yet. I'm staying long enough to see Anora's face when Cailen asks for Jessie's hand and not hers." Liz smirked.

Fergus laughed. "That dear sister would be a sight."

"Elizabeth. Jessica. Can you come over here and great your guests?"

"Yes Mother. And here comes the most boring part."

For a good half hour or so Elizabeth and Jessica greeted guests while two servants took the gifts they brought. When the last was greeted Liz sighed heavily. "Maker's breath. I'm just happy Mother and Father didn't invite as many guests as I thought they would." Liz looked over to her sister when she didn't get a comment from her, just to see her staring at Jess' one of her favorite people in the room. "You know the more you stare at him, the stronger the feeling he has that someone is watching him."

Jess turned a bright shade of pink. "It's not my fault. It's just…..you know."

"I don't know. Don't tell me you finally found out that you're absolutely in love with Ferelden's own Prince Cailen!" Liz half way shouted the last sentence.

"**SHUT UP ELIZABETH**! He'll hear you." Luckily for Jessica no one was near enough to hear Liz shout. But some were to hear hers, even Cailen. This made her blush even more. "Thanks Liz. You know I hate it when you do that."

"I know and you're welcome. Oh look here he comes. I think I'll go talk to Rory about sparing him tomorrow morning. Good luck." Liz said whispering the last part.


	3. Shy Jessica? Why yes!

"I hope you know that one of these days Lady Jessica will get you back for all the times you did that to her." A red headed man said to Elizabeth as she walked over to him his green eyes looking right at hers.

"I know that Rory….but she needs me to do that. You know as well as I do that if it wasn't for Fergus or I that she'd only look at him form a far." Liz replied putting her hand on his shoulder. "I don't see why she thinks she can't have him. She is in line to become Highever's Teyrna."

"Then you should also know she deathly nervous around him and can barely say a sentence around him." Ser Gilmore said making Liz sigh.

"And what are you two up to?" The sudden voice made Elizabeth and Ser Gilmore jump, which in turn made the owner of the voice laugh.

The two turned around not only to see one but two others behind them. "Father, King Maric…..we uh…..we were uh….we were just talking about tomorrow…..the two of us were….were going to spar?"

"All the while looking at you're sister and my son, very convincing Elizabeth." Maric put a hand on her shoulder.

Liz sighed. "Alright we were talking about how Jessie is totally in love with Cailen. And that she needs to get over here nervous spells around him."

Maric and Bryce looked at each other and smiled. "You'd think with all the stories her mother tells her, she'd learn."

"Learn what exactly, Father?"

Bryce just shook his head, patted her head, and turned to talk to the other guests.

"I hate when he does that." Liz whispered to Ser Gilmore, who in turn chuckled.

Minutes pass. Elizabeth was still talking to Ser Gilmore and Jessica to Cailen. The sound of glass being slightly taped by silverware made the room go silent. Everyone looked over to Fergus who was standing by two tables filed with gifts.

"Jessica, Elizabeth I think it's time to open you're presents. Or at least Mother thinks it's time. " He said waving his had to one of the tables.

Jess and Liz walked up to the tables. Gift after gift they opened. Dress after dress, shoes after shoes, and book after book.

"We only have three more to open Liz." Jess said when she looked over at her older sister, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to get up and go to bed.

"These are from your parents I believe." A servant said handing Liz a medium size box with holes in it and Jess large rectangular one.

Elizabeth opened her box first. Looking in the box she gasped with wide eyes. "I….Maker…..I….thank you." She said as she held up the continence of the box to reveal a small mabari pup. She smiled at the pup. "I'll name you Zack." The mabari barked happily at the name.

Jessica turned to her box, slowly lifting the top. When she saw what inside she smiled brightly, lifting the object out to reveal a bow made of a red wood. "It's so beautiful. Thank you."

Bryce and Eleanor smiled at the twins.

"We saw you eyeing the mabaris the last time we visited the kennels and thought you'd can us one." Bryce explained to Liz, and then turned to Jess. "That bow belonged to your mother's grandmother and has been pasted down sense. We thought it was time it was pasted down to you."

A servant took Jess' gift and placed carefully with the others while Liz set down Zack next to her and took another gift. "These are from the King."

Jess looked down at the small box. Opening it her eyes filed with joy. "But this…" She lifted up a necklace with a single ocean blue gem.

"It was Rowan's yes. It's only fitting I give it to you." Maric said walking up to her and the necklace, while Jess stood up so he could put it on her.

When Maric sat back down Elizabeth opened her gift smirking when she saw what it was. "About bloody time I got these." She lifted up two daggers with golden hilts and different colored runes.

"Just open the last present." Maric replied with a chuckled, a shake of his head, and a smile.

"These last ones are from Prince Cailen." The servant said.

Elizabeth opened hers hesitantly. When finally the gift was opened she laughed loudly. " "How to be a proper lady of Ferelden by Lord Cailen Theirin. Why thank you _Lord _Cailen." Liz laughed again, and then quickly looked over at Jessica when she gasped loudly. "What?"

Jess gave the box to Liz still looking at Cailen, who had a wide smile. Elizabeth let out a huge breath. "That **must **have been sodding hard to find!"

Cailen walked up to the twins, holding his hand out to Liz so she could give her sister's present to him. When he felt the small box in his hand he knelt down on one knee and took out a ring with a gem the same color as her eyes. "Jessica Cousland well you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes as Jess looked at the prince. "Of course I well."

Cailen smiled even wider, put the ring on Jess' finger, grabbed her by the waist, and spun her in a circle. After he set her down on her feet he took her chin and kissed her softly. Cheers erupted filled the room with a clear 'Don't tell me you guys need a room already!' form Fergus.

Elizabeth put her hand on Cailen's shoulder. "I knew that you had a brain in there. It took a while to use it…..but hey."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long. I cought some kind of bug form school and couldn't do anything because of my parent and their overprotectiveness.<em>


End file.
